


seven last words

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Less tag More pain, Open Ending (for now), Some dreadful prompt I have read from Pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I've read this soulmate-thingy prompt from Tumblr (dreadful) via Pinterest, that I couldn't simply get out of my head. It was here in the back of my mind--but dear me, I forgot to save the link. Typical. So this thing, whatever this is, is for that tumblr user who posted that prompt. Cheers to you.





	seven last words

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read this soulmate-thingy prompt from Tumblr (dreadful) via Pinterest, that I couldn't simply get out of my head. It was here in the back of my mind--but dear me, I forgot to save the link. Typical. So this thing, whatever this is, is for that tumblr user who posted that prompt. Cheers to you.

Being born in a world where any word that comes from someone’s mouth could be their last, wasn’t that difficult to accept, if that person wasn’t your soulmate. But John Watson was born in that world, unfortunately. And because of this inevitable fact, he grew up distant, except to his family. But as he grew up, he became much aware, that having friends to have a conversation about their unusual world, was much better than having no one at all. Or having a string of girlfriends to share a bed with or men to fool around, brought a comforting thought. His childhood, teenage and university days passed by unnoticed. And the thought of the horrific feeling, hearing the last words escape your soulmate’s mouth was eventually set aside. It was buried under working over thesis, playing rugby, clubbing, fucking. The thought of finding and losing his soulmate at the same time was almost forgotten.

* * *

 And then John Watson reached the age of twenty-one. In their world, this age, the ripe age of men (so they say), was the most difficult to go through. For when the clock stroke midnight, when the night and day exchanged their place, it was when the person celebrating the day of his/her birth would receive the whisper of those last words. So when John stood in the middle of his room, the night of the 31st of March, his whole body was trembling with anxiety. He wanted to pace around his room but his feet seemed to be glued on the floor. And just as John glanced at the clock, the Great Bell started its twelve-second mark. And when it rounded down to one, John heard a muffled voice, as if it was inside his head. But the words, oh the words, was as clear as the night sky: _“Keep your eyes fixed on me, please.”_

* * *

 John Watson slept that night exhausted as he had ever been. His mind swirled with dreadful thoughts, of how he’d survived that day when it comes. When he will be hearing those last words from the person he was destined to be with for the last time. As John welcomed sleep, he focused his mind on one thing. As helpless as it seemed before that last time arrive, he will make sure that he was strong enough in front of his soulmate.

_Oh, how wrong he was._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be popping in and out of this place sooo... You won't be seeing me that much.  
> But thanks for dropping by. ^^
> 
> If you want to contact me, my e-mail is on my profile. Keep safe. :)


End file.
